Danny's Cry
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: [Character death][TWOSHOT] And as I crash to the concrete, my back crunching, head spinning and heart stopped, I think about my duty to the city. And I know I have failed. 'Vlad's Melody'... another side, another story.
1. Danny's Cry

**_A/N:_ I know I'm publishing more than I can handle. It's for my own good. And I'm feeling upset and angry and angsty. Sorry if this makes you flood the house in tears.**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I'm not Butch Hartman. I don't own Danny Phantom. Sorry, gang!**

* * *

Danny's Cry

I was falling. Falling so many feet in less than seconds. Not only was I falling literally, but figuratively, too. My world was collapsing right on top of me, as if I was some sort of ghost about to hit the planet at full force. Which I was- a half-ghost, that is. As a breed of that relation, you'd think this wouldn't stop me from dying a miserable, painful, agonizingly long death of around five hundred feet.

Lies and more lies.

I'm Danny Phantom, and I am Amity Park's protector. I live every day to keep the citizens safe, keep the dream alive for a better tomorrow, and keep my identity a secret. There are days when I wish I wasn't a half-ghost, half-human. Those days pass quickly, though. I use my powers for those who need protection from they who are evil, sadistic, cruel, and everything in between.

None of them are as evil as the one I was facing now.

I know him by one name alone, but no one refers to him by that name. They don't even know he exists, and if they do, it's by pure accident or coincidence. Or it's one of the few people I will trust with my life and my secret. He's not one of them. This man is the one I would kill to keep my dream alive of staying who I am today. And no matter what he says, I will _never_ be the son he wants me to be.

His name is Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius to be exact.

And as I am musing over these thoughts of death, another ecto-blast hits me in the stomach, merely accelerating my velocity to the ground. I glare up at him. There's something wrong. He's not laughing like a maniac as he usually does. He's simply staring at me with the eyes of someone about to lose the one thing they ever cared about. I try to speed up and lift my body to the skies where I belong. I try to stop my fall as I head closer and closer to my fate. But I seem frozen, as if I wasn't meant to go up.

My body feels limp and wet, my black outfit now soaked in my ghostly blood. It's strange- I wanted to always end in a hospital bed, not speeding at a velocity of seventy-five miles per hour to the ground. Why? Not sure. Something told me, though, that my life wasn't exactly going to end as peacefully as I planned. I wonder how that assumption came up.

Vlad's still glaring at me from above, coming closer and closer and closer. His speed is supernatural, like he wants to save me. I don't want to be saved by this man I called a fruit loop. I may have aged. I may be fifteen now, but I am not going to be held by a crazy old man who loved my mom, hated my father, and refused to accept the word 'no' for an answer from me. That isn't ever going to happen. I won't let it happen, for god's sake.

There's not much left air between me and the asphalt now. I shoot a ghost ray at him, but he flicks it off harmlessly, like it's a fly or something. He gets me so pissed off when I fight him. I want to tear him limb from limb sometimes, but today, I just wanted to end it all. He didn't seem to get that, acting as if it were all a game. It's no game. I let my emotions get the best of me in this fight. The punching, the kicking- it was all the hate and anger that I had inside of me after this year I've had my powers. He laughed and told me I was still an immature child who had no concept of strength.

That was when I broke his jaw.

He stared at me as if my mom had slapped him across the face and left the room. Then he got really upset and beat me to a bloody pulp. Literally.

I think I told him something when I hit him. I told him I wasn't just an immature child anymore. I was someone who had something to live for, unlike him.

His fists are harder than mine probably ever would have been, given I won't live that long now. Fifteen seconds. That's all it took the guy to have beat me inside up, upside down. I saw Vlad's pain today for the first time in my life.

And I will never forget his pained expression as I smile grimly and wait. Ten seconds.

He was angry before at what he had done. Now he's about to really regret his past deeds, the present deed, and the future things that are going to happen to him.

Five seconds until I hit land.

I never told Sam I loved her. She's watching me fall to my destiny as a fallen hero of a city that hated me. I can hear her screaming my name, telling me that she loves me, too. Typical. Like those stupid Hollywood movies.

Vlad has nothing to say. He simply stares at me with those blood-red eyes and screams in agony my name. I don't know how, with his broken jaw.

I couldn't care less frankly. He really needs to learn.

One second.

And as I crash to the concrete, my back crunching, head spinning and heart stopped, I think about my duty to the city.

And I know I have failed.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** You can tell I'm sad and up to my eyes in angst right now, huh? Well, never hurts to try this sort of thing. Did I do good, crappy, wish it was longer? More chapters? I need reviews to know. Please and thank you!**


	2. Vlad's Melody

**_A/N:_ I got plenty of requests to do a second chapter for this "one-shot." I get your drifts. So, I'll cut every single one of you a deal: I'll do Vlad's point of view right now and make the full version of what happened in a completely separate fiction called "The Guardian's Song" because I'm horrible like that.**

* * *

**_REVIEW COOKIES:_ ****Plushiemon, i am SO not telling my name…, ShieldMaid4JC, EmoGwyddoniaeth2, Devianta, at-a-glance, Seth-kun, Karimlan di Sindihan, danny-dani **

* * *

Vlad's Melody

I couldn't believe it. I murdered him. It was all my fault my key to love was falling so fast. I wouldn't let him die. Not yet.

My name is Vladimir Masters, but right now, it's Vlad Plasmius. I am a half-ghost like the one falling. I am a billionaire who doesn't even have the things he loves. I am Daniel Fenton's archenemy, or Danny Phantom's, and forever will be. He was like the son who would never listen to me.

Why did I do it? Why did I beat the one thing I ever loved to a bloody pulp within thirty seconds? He insulted me to the core. The boy gave me the true knife-like slash through the heart that I was waiting to deliver to him. Instead, he delivered it to me.

He told me I could never love anything but myself. I could never enjoy anything but the comfort of my money and the torture I did to him when we fought. The banter we shared was more than it seemed- it was the only highlight of my life. But he would never understand what it was like to have nothing. Daniel had everything. I had nothing. Whenever something was in my reach, it would slip through my fingers and I would have to start back anew.

Daniel never seemed to get my curse. This curse of being half a human, half a ghost. His side was a gift to help man- I was just a twisted fiend who couldn't win my love's heart for a bucket of fudge. And he never understood. He thought I was always bitter and lonely because I lost Madeline. That wasn't true. I lost him. My one spark of happiness. He doused it with the simple fact.

I was a nobody who simply could not accept the fact he was growing up. Indeed, it was rather amusing to watch him vent his anger and rage to me, especially when he was simply overcome with emotion that I swore I would kill him for what he told me to my face. It was a pathetic fight, to say the least. He had no concept of strength, despite those absurd powers of his. The Ghostly Wail. Cryokinesis. Fancy names for powers he has yet to even harness.

Then he broke my jaw.

You've never broken your jaw. It's an excruciating pain that you wish would go away and at the same time stay. It fuels your anger and rage for the one person whom you are fighting. He told me that he had something to live for now after his fist met my mouth. It was peculiar- he had something to live for.

And now he had a purpose. He was going to be my first victim.

The next thirty seconds were a blur for the both of us. I couldn't even keep up with my own strength I never even knew I had. I could have blown Daniel to pieces. My fists met his every location on his body. If I didn't slam into something, I would go back there later and let loose my full fury and anger of what it meant to be full of the agony of twenty years. He would never know. I heard him scream in pain, but there was a loud ringing inside my head. Never would I tame this beast inside the half-ghost, Plasmius. He would always be there for fury and loathing. I don't even recall using any ghost energy on him. My fists just continued to pummel him with every shard of angst.

He began to bleed this green blood as I hit him. It didn't matter, though. I wanted him to bleed, to hurt, and to cry out in any way possible.

Then it hit me internally.

I was destroying my one gift that the world gave me.

He began to fall. Slowly at first. But with time, his descent gradually speeds up faster to the ground. A wave of pity washes over me, guilt clouding my thoughts. How could you do this to him? What made you decide to destroy your only thing left to live for? Was it that important- your pride, your dignity, your respect? Was it all worth simply beating upon a boy of fifteen and giving up your life for his death?

I begin to reach out for him now. I wanted to hold him, to tell him I was sorry and listen to him scream at me how it was never going to be all right ever again. I wanted him to beat me until I was near dead for what I had done to him. He's growing father from me, so I know I have no choice but to begin flying down to him. He's smiling grimly at me for some reason. Maybe he believes his death will be good enough for me.

It's not.

Nothing is worth living if Danny isn't here to spit things to my face about his father- the bumbling fool- or his mother, whom I will forever love. I speed faster and faster to catch him. It seems almost too fast, like I never would have thought to go that swiftly in my whole life. I will never lose him. I refuse to.

His girlfriend, Samantha, is screaming something to him. It almost sounds like, "I love you!" I will never know. She may have loved him as a friend, but never as someone close to your heart for the past year. He was my will for all things anew.

I scream his name, despite my jaw. A searing pain rushes through as I open my mouth, but it is all worth it. I want him to be the last thing he hears before I catch him.

But I never catch him. I only hear the bone-splitting crunch of his back as he lands on the concrete.

I now know that I have failed to everyone. To this city, to Madeline, to that bumbling idiot of a father, Jack.

To Daniel Fenton, or Danny Phantom.

But I have failed to myself. I failed to love him like a true father. I failed to convert him. I failed to allow him to see the light in my darkness.

I have failed as not only Vladimir Plasmius, but also as Vladimir J. Masters. For all eternity.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Oh, hush. It's supposed to be sappy. So, how'd I do this time? Good, bad, crappy, want the full version? Drop a review! –holds out cookie platter again-**


End file.
